


Strike Me Down

by NorthOfSomewhere



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Bill Cipher Being Bill Cipher, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Mental Anguish, Mental Health Issues, Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 23:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19094887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthOfSomewhere/pseuds/NorthOfSomewhere
Summary: Dipper is tormented by a monster only he can see.





	Strike Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> Not Bill/Dip.

Dipper gets home before his sister. She always  has some kind of club after school. He thinks today might be photography. Or swimming? She told him yesterday, but he was distracted and she was speaking excitedly, too fast and jumbled to catch every word. Either way she won’t be back for a couple hours. Maybe longer if she decides to hang out with friends. Their parents usually work late. He’s alone. These days are always the worst. He starts up the stairs, the dread growing with every step. 

In his room, he slumps down into his desk chair with a sigh, willing Bill to just leave him alone. For once. Just this once because he needs a break from whatever this is (A haunting? A curse? Is he just going crazy?) and asking for anything more than one time is asking the impossible.

“Why the long face, kid? Did you miss me?” Bill floats around Dipper, cackling in that awful grating way of his. Dipper can almost hear it echoing in his head. Knowing Bill, it probably is. It seems like something he would do.  _ “Miss me? Miss me? Miss me?”  _ He clenches his jaw so tightly he knows he'll feel the ache of it later. 

_ ‘Shut up.’  _ He thinks. ‘ _ Shut up. Please. Just. Shut. Up.’ _

“Come on, Pine Tree, admit it.” Bill taunts. “You know you love me.”

_ ‘I hate you.’  _

Bill punctuates his sentence by poking Dipper gently, for him anyway, in the chest. Once and then again. Because “it's just so fun.” He knows it's what Bill would say if he asked, he's said it before. 

“Its okay.” Bill says, suddenly serious. “I love you too.” This sets off another round of laughter. Bill wipes at an imaginary tear in his eye. “Hilarious.” 

Dipper glares at the wall, resolutely not looking in the insane triangle's direction. He doesn't want to give him the satisfaction. He won't break this time. He won't. He resists the urge to rub at his chest where he knows a bruise will be forming, but at least nothing is broken like the time when Bill decided he wanted to hold his hand.   
  
Bill floats in behind the kid's chair and runs a hand roughly through Dipper's hair. He pulls out a strand and holds it up to his eye, examining it closely.  
  
"You're not real." Dipper whispers, regretting the words immediately. It's too late to take them back, of course.   
  
Bill grins gleefully and drops the strand of hair. “Finally, a response. That didn't take long at all.” He says, hands clapping together. "Yeah? And who told you that one? Your sister? Or your parents?" He leans in and whispers in Dipper's ear, smirking when he shudders. "Your therapist?"   
  
Dipper is silent.   
  
_‘Why did I say anything? Stupid. What's wrong with me.’_  
  
"Oh no. Don't go and get all quiet on me now, kiddo! Things were just getting fun." Bill circles him again, waiting to see if Dipper has anything to say. No response. He smiles.   
  
"Was it not fun enough for you, Pine Tree? Should I...turn it up a notch?"   
  
At this, Dipper spins around wildly in his chair, a 'no' at the tip of his tongue. The words die in his mouth when he sees Bill so close, almost touching him.   
  
"I knew you'd see it my way." Bill states, pleased as punch, before leaning in until they’re touching and licking a wet stripe up Dipper's neck. He chuckles at the tiny whimper of fear that escapes from the kid's throat. 

“Your fear is delicious you know. Best snack I’ve had in awhile. My kind, I don't know if you know this, usually feed off the sleeping. Nightmares and whatnot. But this, this is so much better.” Bill stops and cocks his head to the side. “Your family is home. Early. But don't worry, they won't interrupt.”

Dipper wishes they would. But it’ll be worse next time if they do.

“We’ll work up to the real good stuff later, of course. There’s all the things I’m gonna do to you, but that's not what I mean. I’m talking about when I finally murder your family.” He laughs. 

Dipper’s breath catches in his throat. 

“Oh yeah, Pine Tree, I’m gonna crack open your sister's skull and slurp up those brains of hers.”   
  
There it is. Bill smiles, satisfied. Just another little nudge. He pets Dipper's hair. The touch is soft and if were anyone else it might be comforting. As it is, it's the thing that pushes Dipper over the edge. He's sobbing now. Quietly, or at least he's trying to be. He doesn't want Mabel or his parents to hear him. It wouldn't do any good anyway. No one else can see Bill.    
  
_ 'Maybe they're right. Maybe I am just crazy.' _   
  
"There, there." Bill says mock soothingly. He continues petting Dipper's hair. "Shh, shhh. It's okay."    
  
_ 'Stop. Please.' _   
  
He doesn't know how much time passes by, but it's dark outside when he comes back to himself again and he’s not crying anymore. The only light in the room is the soft glow of Bill Cipher’s body. He knows Bill said something, but he didn't catch what it was. He clears his throat, but his voice sounds rough anyway. 

“What?” He doesn't look at Bill when he asks, can't quite bring himself to. Not yet. 

“Shooting Star.” Is all he says and Dipper knows his sister will be walking in soon. 

“Okay.” Dipper nods and takes a deep breath. He turns on his lamp so she doesn't question why he’s sitting in the dark. There’s already a book open on his desk. He hadn't put it there. Dipper looks over at Bill and finds him floating over the bookcase. He runs a finger along the top and frowns at the minute amount of dust on it. “Tsk, tsk. You really should keep your room clean.”    
  
Dipper hears a knock, then Mabel walks in without waiting for a response. He feels a flare of annoyance well up in his gut. He’s not sure how much of it, if any, is Bill’s.   
  
"Hey, Dipper!” She says, exuding cheerfulness. Her face falls a little when she sees his. “...are you okay?" 

Anger. At her, at himself, at this goddamn inescapable situation.

_ ‘Why do you get to be so happy?’  _   
  


"Yes. I am." Dipper says forcefully, "But you know, I'd be even more fine if people would just leave me alone!"   
  
"Wow. Sorry." Mabel sarcastically responds. "I didn't mean to bother you with my caring." She turns to leave his room.   
  
"Mabel, wait." Dipper calls softly. Mabel stops in the doorway, but doesn't turn to face him.  "I-- I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to snap at you. I guess I'm just tired...."    
  
She turns this time and walks over to sit on his bed. Mabel grins easily at him, all appears to be forgiven. She's always so quick to do that. "It's okay, bro. You do look pretty tired!" Her smile diminishes a bit with her next words. "I just worry about you sometimes. You know you can talk to me about anything, right?"   
  
Dipper nods, suddenly blinking back tears. "Yeah, I know."   
  
Mabel bites her lip, noticing his state of distress. She wonders what she should do, but ultimately decides not to pry. He'll talk to her when he's ready. She holds out a fist, hesitantly. "Mystery twins?"    
  
"Mystery twins." Dipper confirms, returning the gesture.

She beams at him. He can't help but smile back at her. She starts to stand, glancing across the room as she does. Her eyes widen, and for a second he thinks she can see Bill. He freezes, but then she laughs and says “I almost forgot! I came in here because dad wanted me to tell you dinner's almost ready.” 

“Okay,” He says. “I’ll be down in a little bit, okay?”   
  
He waits until she leaves, closing the door behind her, to wipe the tears from his eyes.    
  
He wishes he could talk to her. She wouldn't understand.   
  
  
"She can't help you, you know." Bill says after she leaves.    
  


“I know.” Dipper says softly.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to see if I could write these characters. I'm not sure about it but I wanted to post anyway because I haven't written anything complete in forever.


End file.
